User talk:Robert.Strongfox
|link=User:Robert.Strongfox/Status legend|img_link= User:Robert.Strongfox/Status legend|offsettop= 02}} Welcome Robert.Strongfox! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Watching and Waiting page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Woolva (Talk) 16:42, August 26, 2011 Good intentions i know you have good intentions of the comment about the goal which requires EP to progress. but please dont spam every post. thanks. Empires & Allies tricks This Article has been moved to Forum:Empires & Allies tricks. Re:Extra Extra is not a page. its just a drop down menu of some of the most popular pages through out the wiki. just "quick links" :) Unreleased Parts *Sorry it must confuse some people but the parts images you uploaded are already here :) there featured on the Parts page :) some are still unreleased but the parts are used for building consumables which will enter the game anytime soon which is why there on the parts page . Re:Re:Extra there is a forum link on the Community drop down menu i wont add a direct link to just your post. but soon there will be a feature on the main page of the wiki that will list Forum posts like the blog posts. i wont link direct to your forum post for the same reason i moved it from a wiki page which is we dont condone in any sort or "tricks" or "cheats" ect but will allow it in the forum. if you would like the post to be known post a direct link around Facebook fan pages ect. im sure people will see the post anyhow as this wiki normally gets 32k unique visitors a day. oh and there is also i direct forum button on the page page also. Re: Quarry II Fixed =P Nilleh 16:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It looks ok :).Dodo8My talk page 17:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Mode This is already on the War Room and Battle Blitz. Don't be mad it happened to me many times before. :/ Dodo8My talk page 18:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea I can't see the hole content. Talk to Woolva.Dodo8My talk page 18:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robert im sorry you put some time and effort into this page as i did remove it and forgot to summarize the reason why. "challenge mode" now appears to have a new name Battle Blitz which is listed here already maybe you will have some information to add there? the new Battle Blitz mode appears to have a whole new menu style navigation. and i assume you got your images and information from an external source? as i noticed a couple images that you thought where apart of the "challenge mode" are actually not they are apart of the new menu style of battle options for the campaign which for some reason have not been released yet or maybe not at all and have nothing to do with what you thought was still called "challenge mode". also i noticed you uploaded a image of the trade port which featured gem stones ect on the image may i mention that all images like those are not images and are sprite files contained withing a .swf file extension which people need to screen shot in order to have an image and that image was Photoshopped as the original it the screen shot i uploaded here already and it is known a certain external source Photoshops alot of there so called findings and claim the wrong information with out having read the game settings its self also. and again sorry i never wrote on your talk page either like now im having internet troubles at the moment which is why im not logged on now due to having to use a mobile device at the moment. thanks woolva. Re: Challenge Mode I'm not 100% sure. You'll have to wait until he responds. I'm assuming it's because of the info being elsewhere already. Nilleh 21:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dragon Topiary Thanks, fixed =) Nilleh 16:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:You lucky son of a...= im not sure i think the agent was drunk Lol. i just asked a question and he said he gave me 5x for free. so i went on to the other question and got them for free :s live chat can be accessed by going to the help tab on empires and allies game and then clicking support which you should see a live chat option if its available if not try after a couple minutes until it is :) re: really? lol what did yu get? :P Re: HashEA.txt Hi There. I have no idea whats going on. How are you downloading it? Try using this. - http://www.mediafire.com/?o7s3umwy9117y7u Its the same file as http://cityville-links.co.cc/HashEA.php?v=22207 and are you sure its the updated build number? Mikenzb (talk) 00:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply to me at the Cv Wikia. Re: huh? The Xml is here http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/28396/gameSettings.xml the Hash keys start at line 3 and end at line 1643 Mikenzb (talk) 01:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:the lucky bast... Stop lying. They wouldn't give so many items even if they took drugs. And is Vampire Fighter, not bomber.Dodo8My talk page 13:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, did he seemed drunk? Really? If I had paid for something this month... Re: omg they are so stupid Lol i cant believe you got loads more =P and yea i had an experience where an agent was using this wikia for information! the agent gave me a quote that i had written! i was like wtf! lol RE: What the !@#$ ? The agents are are drunk, and others give you items from packs without checking your credit card.Dodo8My talk page 14:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) locked pages both pages have been locked and i have removed only from Advanced Battleship the "based upon" information to help prevent debates about the unit. (for time being). Re: go here download MPRO Image Down loader and HashEA.txt every time there's a new flash revision replace the number in this address http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/28396/gameSettings.xml then find the "Hash" copy and paste to replace previous text in HashEA.txt open program and download. hash can be found under "" in that directory. note that's its best to untick the download image only option as most images are held in the .swf files and you will need a separate program to extract images from a .swf file i use "sothink decompiler" :) Re: on firefox right click on "play" the in game menu and highlight "this frame" then click view fram source the revision number can be seen in all directorys there. but game settings dose not list there so just copy the number :) Edit: i added the latest number to User blog:Nilleh/Coming_Soon... and will update if not nilleh should :) Re: yes there is another battlemap in image settings it appears but we dont know if that map was for testing. national event ar for sure seeing as thats what makes the squad bonus collection (if you did not notice) :) seeing as they have to await for the real life event. yea thats interesting food2 where is in swf files? i have never seen it :s oh yea the ui location is like the menu images ect =P lol yea i have seen a few official pictures with unreleased content in. but i havent seen 1 with quarrys in yet :) Re:Error where? i do not see any error? Re: Unfortunately many have gone inactive. Peter Lack and Moblitz were active fairly recently but have appeared to have stopped playing (or at least coming here). I've never seen D4rthRex or Mihapro as they both must have stopped editing here before I arrived the beginning of June. I can't do anything about the rollback right now, but I'm fine with giving you that ability. Woolva or I will need to contact Jan1 for such changes to user rights. Nilleh 02:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really sure of that coding without looking, but I'll hopefully try to look later. Right now I'm eating and have to do some more work yet tonight..and then hopefully get more than 4 hours of sleep for a change =P. Nilleh 01:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's working exactly as it's supposed to..but see about now. I modified the template slightly and also made a slight mod to the code on the userpage. Edit your User:Robert.Strongfox/Status page to update accordingly. Nilleh 03:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Copyright Fixed. I had to add another parameter into the usergameinfo for "Copyright" if there's a copyright other than Zynga. Nilleh 20:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:parts sure i didnt want to do it because i want other contributors to get involved so i only start things of and hope others notice :) Re: Good job =). Nilleh 03:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) level could you update Honor and Infamy pages they have now incresed to 99 in settings :) http://pastebin.com/XX1WYj98 will show you requirements . :) thanks.. Edit: i have done Honor :) ok ok, thank you. 17:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks you! But one problem: where do I open it? :/ I have the program alreadyDodo8My talk page 16:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Usually it's actually in en_US.xml before anything else. Then, it eventually goes into questSettings.xml or gameSettings.xml with more details. Nilleh 22:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC)